


Obviously

by i_am_my_opheliac



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_my_opheliac/pseuds/i_am_my_opheliac
Summary: “If you can’t sleep…and I can’t sleep…that obviously means we have to have sex.





	Obviously

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from lovely waveydnp on tumblr: “If you can’t sleep…and I can’t sleep…that obviously means we have to have sex.”
> 
> This hasn't been beta

Phil isn't exactly surprised to find Dan in the lounge, body half buried underneath his fluffy grey blanket that he loves so much. He is surprised, however, that Dan seems to not notice him, eyes glued to the screen of his phone, far too bright for the darkness of the room.

He isn't sure why, but neither of them have turned the lights on, he realizes belatedly as he takes another step towards the sofa, the sound muffled by the fuzzy socks he's wearing. 

Dan is either too focused on his game or is ignoring him, because he isn't turning around to greet Phil like he usually should. The latter option is somewhat irritating to Phil.

“Dan,” he calls, and maybe his voice is slightly higher than usual, almost edging on accusatory. There's no reason for it, Dan isn't doing anything wrong besides being awake at 4am doing God knows what in the dark, almost like he's hiding.

He feels a particular kind of satisfaction at the way Dan jumps on the sofa, clearly startled by the sudden appearance of Phil in the room. But there’s a different kind of satisfaction that starts to make its way in Phil’s body as the blanket wrapped around Dan’s body lowers in just the right way, showing off the dip of his naked collarbone. His skin is almost glistening, giving off an almost ethereal vibe that Phil knows is due to his sleep muddled brain and nothing else. 

Still. He enjoys looking - he enjoys doing even more than looking from time to time. 

“Phil!” Dan’s voice brings him back to the present, although not enough to completely deviate the route of his train of thoughts, his name falling from Dan’s lips a far too familiar sound, especially this late at night. “You scared me to death.”

He licks his lips, taking another step into the room, feeling almost predatory. “Sorry. I thought you heard me.”

Dan is looking up at him with his eyes squinting, a pensive look on his face. What is he seeing, Phil wonders, what kind of desire is written all over his face? 

“I was engrossed in my wikipedia browsing,” he says, showing the website page as if to prove his point. He doesn’t have to, Phil believes him nonetheless and it’s not like he could say anything even if Dan was lying. 

But it still feels like Dan was hiding from him, snuggled up in his sad pimp blanket a whole storey above their bedrooms, seeking out the alone space of the lounge they usually share instead of crawling into Phil’s bed like he usually does. 

Phil feels cheated, for some reason, as if he’s lost some kind of opportunity without even knowing what is was. 

“I think we should have sex.” It’s what he says, out of nowhere, words leaving his mouth before his brain can even process them. It’s not like he wasn’t thinking about it - it seems like part of him is always thinking about it whenever he’s around Dan, inhaling his scent and reveling in the way his body feels against his, whether it’s the touch of a shoulder or a familiar hand wrapped around him. 

Dan blinks, clearly taken aback by the sudden proposition. “I'm sorry, what?”

“If you can’t sleep…and I can’t sleep…that obviously means we have to have sex.” Phil shrugs, as if there isn’t much to it, as if his fingers aren’t tingling with the need to thread in Dan’s curls and tug at them to bring him close, as close as he needs. 

The silence between them stretches for a few seconds, Phil staring defiantly into Dan's eyes, observing the blue reflection of the screen that turns the warm brown into an artificial colour that he isn’t quite used to, waiting for Dan to sort through whatever objection he might want to come up with before agreeing. It isn't that weird of a proposition, not really. They have sex for all kind of reasons, and sometimes for no reason at all besides the fact that it feels good and they know how to please each other in ways that no one else understand. 

Phil knows this, because he's tried over the years, without any success. Dan, apparently, has given up way before he did.

“Obviously,” Dan says, finally breaking the silence, a grin starting to show on his lips and making his dimple pops out. “Well, come here then.”

There might be a sigh leaving Phil’s mouth as he takes the final steps that separate him from the sofa, replacing the blanket with his own body, the entire length of him covering Dan. Neither of them seems to mind, not when their crotches align with practiced ease, Phil’s already half hard dick pressing deliciously with Dan’s still soft one. 

He doesn’t mind that he seems to be more into this than Dan, not when e knows that it only takes his lips latching on that particular spot on Dan’s neck for his cock to harden, stretching out the star wars pajamas that he’s wearing - because Dan doesn’t fuss around when it’s just the two of them, doesn’t feel self conscious about showing himself less than put together to Phil. Because he knows that Phil will still want him, nevertheless.

And Phil is eager to prove that point over and over, his hand sneaking into Dan’s pants to wrap around his hardening cock, his own hips grinding down at the feeling of smooth warm skin in between his fingers, sweat and precome easing the way of his strokes. 

“Do you think we should talk about this?” Dan asks between a whimper and another, head thrown to allow Phil to suck on his neck as much as he wants. 

Phil knows what he’s asking, but he still feels compelled to reply with, “about what?”

There’s the friction of Dan’s thigh pressing against his own cock as his stroking elicits a strong reaction out of him, hips thrusting upward in the chance to get a bit more. 

“About why we keep finding the stupidest reason to fuck each other.”

Phil barely lets Dan finish his sentence before he’s angling his face in just the right way for their lips to meet in a kiss that has no finesse, simply the hungry chase of two people that want nothing more than to pleasure each other. 

He swallows Dan’s moan, teeth biting at the already ruined bottom lip, almost like he’s punishing him for daring to suggest such a thing - no matter the way his heart skip a beat at it.

“Yeah,” it’s Phil’s reply, breaking the kiss to watch Dan’s face as he teases the tip of his cock with his thumb, enjoy the way his eyes darken and his hips thrust with a bit more purpose. “Later.” 

They keep their promise, eventually.


End file.
